the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaminoan
Kaminoans are a sentient species that originated from the planet Kamino. Tall, slim, elegant, and calm are typical words used to describe them. Force Sensitive Kaminoans Kaminoan society prior to the Great Deluge was very spiritual. Cities where built in spires, the Kaminoans walked vast plains, and they knew the force. After the Great Deluge and the purges Kaminoan cloners found that force sensitive individuals where prone to deviancy and thus Force Sensitive Kaminoans are few and often the result of 'technician error' in quality control. Avoiding attention while dealing with powers not fully understood is not something most can do. But with Kaminoan emphasis on containing emotion some find a way. Getting off Kamino however is not something they easily manage; most never do as the state dictates who stays and who goes. Kaminoan force traditions are largely lost now- sunken with the ancient cities of old. Kaminoan Player Characters The era of play largely determines what sort of Kaminoan could be playable. Prior to the Clone Wars the state was very restrictive of travel, and controlled it. Those off world where usually on official business such as that associated with clients. Arranging contracts or seeking out new genetic material for the production of labor clones on Kamino's industrial colony. The Clone Wars saw the largest involvement of Kaminoans off world with most work revolving around the Clone Wars though some had experiences that made them unsuitable for a return to Kamino. In latter eras, such as the New Republic era, most Kaminoan player characters are descended from those Kaminoans who where unable or not allowed to return to Kamino. This also leaves such characters as having few influences from Kaminoan society. Their ancestors would of had to get over a feeling of being unworthy to reproduce in order for them to exist. Typically aspects such as being polite, and having an aesthetic interest in smooth ultraviolet forms are passed down. Though too is often passed down a condescending attitude, at times without the politeness. Most feel a loyalty to their kind but not to Kamino's government and thus will often seek association with others who are part of this minor population. The Legacy era however opens the door again to characters from Kamino it's self. Roleplaying Kaminoans "I have no feelings for the Jedi. Of course, we Kaminoans have few feelings for anything. It is not in our nature." - Taun We to Boba Fett in 'Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive', a rather ill suited to canon comic that forgot that Boba was an unaltered clone. *Ultraviolet Vision - What to those with a Human range of vision appears bland to your own eyes is found beauty or imperfection. Your capacity to see in Ultraviolet light lets you see radiation levels more clearly but also colors and patterns others can not. The halls of your own people's cities, the hulls of their ships, and even their skin holds an art and coloration unknown to Humanity. *Life has the Value we Give it - Kaminoans are a rather materialistic species. During their history sorrow over the Great Deluge turned to anger at 'the gods' and that anger turned to dismissal. The steps they took to survive as a species on the platforms after the Great Deluge where heartless, but justified as necessary. Great purges along racial lines and eugenic perceptions occurred and shaped them into what they are with cloning deriving from such obsession. Even today Kaminoans with certain eye colors are deemed inferior despite advancements in genetic science. Greened eyed Kaminoans for example are terminated at birth for they only ever emerge from natural birth as the cloning vats are purified of the gene. Life is made by the Kaminoans, designed and brought to life in laboratories- it is a product. Though even with this some Kaminoans find themselves 'feeling'. Despite being told it's not in their nature. Taun We was replaced in her position over the clones, being told that her feelings for Boba- whom she cared for while Jango was away on missions, where a result of her being 'tainted' by association. It wasn't long after Boba was turned away from Kamino that Taun We was replaced in her role with a less empathetic 'maternal' figure. Replaced with someone who had a cold mind. *When Emotion is Allowed - Kaminoans are expected to be Polite beings though most find conversation with non-Kaminoans difficult. Despite how a Kaminoan is raised to look at other life they are expected to be 'above' the primal hatred and rather take the lesserness of other species as an unfeeling fact. This 'polite disdain' or 'paternalistic' approach to other species is more of a mask then a true expression. When Kaminoans express true emotions it's been described as 'disturbing' to outsiders. A Kaminoan can smile of course, and a gentle smile is welcomed but more advanced emotions are displayed in a more physical way. The practice of Nahra or 'dance' is used as a means to release emotions concealed or contained and done often in private or with those they have been paired with by the state. This expression often reveals the side of the species that is kept from outsiders- negative emotions more often then good though good emotions are expressed in Nahra as well. But due to emotional concealment and containment when a Kaminoan does loose control and express emotion through Nahra among outsiders it's frightful as the Kaminoan reluctant to express emotion has lead to radicalization of expression in dance. The best way to describe this for Humans to understand is 'smiling like a madman', 'scowling like a murderer', or 'contorting the body in anguish'. It's art in a sense but one that's become connected to 'why emotion is to be contained'. Kaminoans reared to interact with outsiders are taught how to tone emotions down in what can best be called 'normal' by Human standards if not a bit too reserved. The calm 'perfect' image they put on only adds to the horror when they 'break into Nahra'. The Kaminoan while standing and walking rigidly can bend in ways that come off as unnatural. Words too speak of the darker side of the psyche- a contrast to the politeness they show often. *Killing Softly - Kaminoans prefer silent means of killing. Poison or dart weapons are typically used. While taught to look down on other species and cull the imperfect of society the Kaminoan is also taught not to do so in anger. Which makes Kaminoans 'cold hearted' killers though those who feel emotion and have avoided being targeted by peers for it may see their actions as merciful. Those trained to interact with non-Kaminoans are also taught to 'withhold out of respect for those who seek to improve themselves' any murderous thoughts. Being an Individual in a World of Clones Kaminoan characters are not all clones but the majority of Kaminoans are. The Kaminoan state strictly dictates who has natural offspring with others or whose biological material is cycled into the vats with great consideration over the future of an offspring or clone. Clone Kaminoans are seen as having less 'value' then the uncloned as they are state property and often do the work other Kaminoans do not- the physical labor. While each Kaminoan is taught to seek perfection it would be incorrect to assume that in their pride they do not seek to be individuals- even if the clones are shunned or discouraged from such. Deviancy is after all punishable by death. The platforms have limited space after all. Naturally this has lead Kaminoans to seek to distinguish themselves through performance and promotion. NeutriPast is People The dead of Kamino are cycled into food stuff for the living. Another factor in their diminished value of life. It's part of the material necessity for survival on the platforms. Robotics Kaminoans are engineers of life taking a preference for organic slaves, servants, or retainers over droids. Even when it comes to monitoring their own people the Kaminoans rely on Kaminoans. Robotics as a field is not explored by them as a species. Droid ownership is thus rare if not unheard of. History -4500 BBY: Joining the Republic Around this time Kamino joined the Galactic Republic and was a member for 1500 years. Though much of that history is now lost to Republic record and even on Kamino was buried. Jedi Master Qualsneek took refuge in the ruins of Kamino's flooded cities after the destruction of his homeworld. Specifically Derem City, a place Kaminoans went to as part of a contemplation regarding their existence. -3000 BBY: Leaving the Republic In this ancient time the Kaminoans left the Republic peacefully. Something that would fuel the mild Separatist sympathizer faction of the population during the Clone Wars. The Republic's outlawing of slavery was a factor along with fears of being tainted by alien culture. -1000 BBY: Ruusan Era The lose of 2/3rds of the Galaxy's population during the 1000 year long New Sith Wars created a business opportunity for the Kaminoans who in this era sought out clients. It was something of an economic boon to the Kaminoans. Clone Wars - Rejoining the Republic The Clone Wars was something of a Golden Age on Kamino with Kaminoans not only becoming very wealthy but also finding importance on a galactic scale. Even rejoining the Republic and having a representative in the Galactic Senate. This period, while brief, saw Kaminoans traveling off world more often. Even when the Empire came to power they could not wrangle all of those who departed back to Kamino. Those who did not return where known as 'tainted' and had various reasons for not doing so. Kaminoan Uprising against the Empire By 12 BBY the Kaminoan cloning operations responsible for the Clone Army had been nationalized by the Empire; being vital to the state. Kamino during the Clone Wars had experienced the war first hand when they where invaded but had also experienced something their people had not for thousands of years- galactic recognition and the wealth brought about by what to them seemed the greatest business arrangement in their history. With the source of that recognition and wealth now nationalized a group of Kaminoans plotted and began the creation and training of a clone army to obtain Kamino's independence from the Empire. The Empire discovered the plot and the army and plans had to be moved forward. The army was deployed when the facility creating and training them was assaulted by the 501st Legion. The Kaminoans at the facility where executed and the Kaminaon state, for the first time in thousands of years, found it's Prime Minister groveling for mercy upon the state as the Empire was known for it's rather broad punishments. The Kaminoans lost their contract for the Clone Army, the military facilities responsible for creating it continued for a time under Imperial control as the Imperial army moved away from Clone troopers, and the Kaminoans had to further restrict their population levels to anxiety creating levels but not to an 'extinction' event. This was the end of Kamino's importance. After the fall of the Empire it was propagated by those former Imperial officers who knew of the uprising, the notion that the rebel cloners had plotted to build a Kaminoan Empire. An idea that rightfully disturbs non-Kaminoans. With few numbers, and no military the planet Kamino played no role in the Galactic Civil War. New Republic (Old EU) The fall of the Empire gradually reached the world of Kamino and the population was finally able expand it's numbers past 'anxiety' levels of low. Kaminoans where content to live in isolation again though they felt the need to militarize to dissuade invasion. There was a lot of talk on Kamino regarding how to proceed with securing their liberty. Joining the Republic had only enabled them to be subjugated and thus they had no interest in the New Republic.Category:Star Wars